The cost of launching a payload such as a satellite into Earth orbit is relatively high. A large portion of the total cost of launching a payload into space includes life cycle system costs and operational costs. Life cycle system costs may include the total costs incurred over the life of the launch vehicle program. Operational costs may include the costs associated with the preparation of the launch vehicle, positioning the launch vehicle on the launch pad, fueling and pressurizing the launch vehicle, and performing system testing and system check-out prior to launch.
Current launch vehicles require multiple-expendable stages to deliver a payload to orbit. During each flight, expendable components or stages are discarded as the launch vehicle flies to orbit. Staging is defined as the dropping off of mass (e.g., a first stage, a second stage, solid rocket boosters) from the launch vehicle during flight. Staging is required due to current propulsion system limitations and to reduce the launch vehicle system weight. Staging also reduces engine throttling requirements such that the launch vehicle and the payload do not exceed axial acceleration limits. In addition, staging increases the amount of payload mass that may be delivered to orbit. However, staging increases the cost of an orbital deliver system because the staged hardware must be built or refurbished for each mission.
In addition to the above-mentioned drawbacks associated with staging, conventional launch systems also require an operator's license, extensive mission planning, customer payload custom interfaces, and significant manpower for assembly, launch, and range operations. Typical mission planning and mission assurance for conventional launch systems can take up to two years. Furthermore, conventional launch systems require component transportation (e.g., transportation of a booster stage, a second stage, an upper stage, etc.) to the launch site. Conventional launch systems also require assembly of the components at the launch site which adds to the overall cost of a launch.
As can be seen, there exists a need in the art for a system and method for reducing the total cost of launching a payload into space.